Another Day
by RawrHappi
Summary: It's just another day, but one that should have come a long time ago. Chibi-Usa X Hotaru, fluffy and pointless.


**SO I am alive… and writing shojou-ai. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru is probably my favorite pairing in Sailor Moon. Anyway, short and fluffy, enjoy! Also, and this should be obvious, I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters!**

Chibi-Usa stared at the fountain, her legs folded under her as she dragged her fingers over the surface of the water. "Small lady… chibi-usa… they still think I'm a joke." She mumbled, even now with the amazon's as her scouts and Hotaru, her best friend, still standing loyally by her side. "Hotaru believes in me." She whispered to herself, a smile crossing her lips at the thought of her best friend.

"Small Lady!" She raised her red eyes to the woman standing before her, her mother was beautiful as always. She was so calm and confidant, at least in public.

"Yes mother?"

"I was hoping we could have lunch together I've arranged for it in the garden." Chibi-Usa smiled at her mother and stood, moving over to her. "What are you thinking on so deeply?" Serenity said with a smile as she touched her daughters cheek.

"Nothing much, lovely weather were having!" Serenity laughed at her daughters brush off and took her hand.

"Come on then, Mako-chan made us lots of deserts." She said with a small giggle. There was another small fountain a little ways into the hedge maze her mouther wound them through, sitting beside the fountain was a table covered in food. Usagi and Chibi-usa both stared at the table, mouths hanging open while their faces were covered with delightful expressions. They moved over to the table together, sitting down and grinning at each other for a moment before digging in. It didn't take long before the food had disappeared and Usagi turned her gaze to her daughter who, once again looked deep in thought.

"Darling Small Lady, please tell me what is bothering you." She said, making the girl look at her again, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Have you ever felt… weird?" She mumbled the last words, her cheeks pink.

"Weird in what way?" She asked, her eyes soft as she took in her daughter.

"Well like… had a crush on a… girl." Her voice was little more than a whisper and Usage's eyes widened a little before she smiled at her daughter.

"A couple actually, it's so easy to admire girls who are beautiful. Don't tell your daddy but Haruka-chan kissed me once. It was magical." She shook her head, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"What if… I liked a girl? Would… would that be okay?" She asked, it wasn't as though she were betrothed to Helios. She had never felt for him what she did for Hotaru, the strong surge of passion was so much different than the friendship between her and Helios.

"Oh sweetheart, of course. I would never love you less for being who you are." Chibi-Usa nodded a little, glad to hear the words form her mother. "So who is it?" Chibi-Usa felt her cheeks grow warm again, mumbling something that made Usage lean closer. "One more time, a little louder."

"It's… Hotaru-chan." Usagi smiled, nodding alittle.

"I approve, she has always been so adorable and sweet. What's stopping you?"

"I don't want my best friend to hate me. What if she doesn't feel the same? I don't.. I don't know if I could spend my life being just her best friend."

"You won't know unless you talk to her, Small Lady. This is too long a life to not be with the one you love when they are so close to you." Chibi-Usa looked at her mother, her blue eyes were shining happily. "Go find Hotaru-chan Small Lady, seize your happiness." Chibi-Usa smiled a bit before standing up and moving over to hug her mother, being careful of her stomach. "Just remember bunny, be yourself. It's just another day." Her mother kissed her cheek and she smiled at her mother, kissing her cheek in return before she ran off to find Hotaru.

When she spotted Hotaru the girl was sitting in nearly the same spot she had been before her mother had come to find her. She felt her insides clench; the mixture of excitement, nervousness, fear, love… "Hotaru-Chan!" She called, waving as she moved over to her.

"Good Morning, Chibi-Usa." Chibi-Usa moved to sit beside her, watching the purple eyes as they turned to meet her own red ones. "How is Usagi this morning?"

"Chipper as always, we had lunch together in the garden which was mostly just deserts." Hotaru laughed, the sound making Chibi-Usa's heart flutter. "I was actually looking for you." Hotaru smiled brightly at her.

"Glad you found me then, that could almost be considered a miracle in this maze." Chibi-Usa giggled as she nodded.

"Must have been fate." She mumbled as she remembered her hat flying over the hill that had originally led her to Hotaru.

"Fate?" Chibi-Usa blushed a little as the other girl questioned her words.

"Yeah, I have a small confession to make." Small, she could never believe this was just a small confession. But it might hurt less to hear Hotaru say no if she downplayed just how bad it was.

"You stole the last cookie didn't you?" Chibi-Usa shook her head.

"That was momma, she blames the baby… I wanted to tell you how special you are to me." It was Hotaru's turn to blink in confusion. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, and when everyone believed you were bad, and… every moment after that. I knew you were good, and I've… Hotaru-chan I've loved you ever since I seen you carrying my hat towards me. You've stood beside me ever since, we've seen battles together, we've survived together."

"Usagi…" Hotaru's voice was soft, but sad. "I don't think it's appropriate, you're the princess. You're beautiful, and perfect… You are going to rule this country someday, and you will have to, one day, produce an heir. And I'm just… a guardian, one sworn to protect you."

"You're so much than that to me Hotaru. A valuable ally, a loyal friend, the first love I ever had… You're so much more than just a guardian, at least to me." Hotaru bit her lip, She had a duty, to keep the princess safe. "You can tell me no… it won't break me." Hotaru found her eyes searching the girl's red ones. "But… if your only worry is for my ability to produce and heir, or a sense of duty, then please don't say no. Say no because you don't feel the same." Hotaru brought a pale hand to her friends face, touching her cheek gently.

"In that case… I couldn't say no, it would make me a liar." Chibi-Usa felt her heart jump at the words and she found herself drawing closer until their lips touched gently. The spark that seemed to shoot through her on contact. Hotaru's lips were soft and warm against her own. She may have dreamed of this moment, but she never thought to even have hope it could be reality. Hotaru pulled back, looking at her for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Chibi-Usa blinked before Hotaru touched her cheek and she realized it was wet.

"Sorry I just… I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you." Hotaru's eyes were so kind, they softened further hearing her words.

"I love you too, Chibi-Usa." Chibi-Usa felt arms circle around her and hugged her back, glad for the warmth surrounded her. It was so much more than just another day.

 **So… I don't get to write a lot of yuri. Mainly because I love boy love, but I've been binge watching Sailor Moon and I love Chibi-Usa and Hotaru together so much! I hope you enjoyed this short little thing, I know I had fun writing it. Leave me a comment, I love affection!**


End file.
